What of A Happy Ending
by Ladydoma
Summary: A young woman comes to Heuco Mundo in hopes that Former Captain Aizen can train her so she herself can get into the Soul Society. Only this trainer/fighter relationship turns into more that results in a little addition to Aizen and the girls life.
1. Chapter 1

What Of A Happy Ending

By Ladydoma

Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic. Uh this will be based on rps that I have done thanks to Maddie and Macey

Chapter 1

Sosuke Aizen smirked slowly as the 6th Espada drug in a young girl towards his throne, Aizen sat back and watched as Grimmjaw forced the young girl to her knees. " What is this Grimmjaw?" Aizen could not help but ask with a wicked smirk.

" She did not say, all she said was that she seeks the former Captain Aizen." Was all the arrancar had to say.

Aizen nodded and stood from the throne, his white trench coat brushing the back of his straw sandals and tabi socks he made his way to stand before her. He stared down at her, she had a sort of prettiness to her. Long raven hair and jade eyes, she was dressed in a crimson Chinese robe, where the back was long and when to the back of knee high boots, and the front of the robe went slightly passed her waist. The pants she wore was tight black and had a slit on each side where the thigh met the waist. She was very young in the face, Aizen sensed that she had not even gotten passed her thirties yet.

When she looked up at him, she stared into his caramel brown eyes then looked back at the stone floor. As the one known as Aizen spoke," Leave us Grimmjaw." He ordered firmly, not taking his eyes off the young girl.

The man, Grimmjaw smirked and chuckled as he walked from the room. Leaving the silence between Aizen and the young girl. A silence that lasted for several moments longer, then Aizen spoke up," Stand up." He ordered firmly. The girl did without a moment's hesitation." You are swift, that is good." Aizen began. Bringing a light smile out of the young girl. There was more silence then Aizen spoke again," You take longer to find your voice however. You came here looking for me, what do you want?" He asked in a balanced tone.

The girl took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak," Sosuke Aizen my name is Nina Shishime, I wanted to join the Soul Society with my brother, Mitsu. But I lacked skills and strength to become enrolled in even the Academy……"

" That is not my problem my dear." Aizen said in a louder tone, drawing the green hilted Zanpakuto and held the tip to her peach colored throat.

" You didn't let me finish!" The young girl shouted, quickly brushing the blade away from her skin." I came because I heard you were one of the best fighters of the Soul Society, are you or not!?"

Aizen saw no fear in her jade orbs and became amused and cased his Zanpakuto," Speak." Was all he said.

" I want to ask you if you could train me so I can maybe get into the Soul Society." Before Aizen could open his mouth to chuckle, the girl spoke again, reaching in her pocket and bringing out a little ring," I offer you my grand mother's wedding ring as payment, it is priceless."

As she offered it to him, Aizen reached over and grasped the ring andf yanked it swiftly from her hand and examined the wedding ring, it was black jade a rare stone to find.

" The payment will suffice." Was all he said with a smirk. He turned and made his way towards the hall, he paused and turned his head slightly," Are you coming or not?" He asked.

" Actually….." Nina began" I need to get back home…."

Aizen interrupted her," Where do you live?"

" You'll laugh at me."

" Try me, Shishime san. " Aizen said with a smile.

" I live in the rich neighborhood." She said blushing.

"Oh….kay…..um…." Abruptly he thrust out his Zanpakuto and took a slice towards Nine, she quickly with drew her katana and blocked. Aizen smiled and took another swing, quickly she leapt out of the way and landed behind him.

" I admire your speed, perhaps there is hope for you yet Nina. If you would not mind then I would be inclined to walk you home." With that he walked passed her and towards the doors to Huaco Mundo. "

Nina caught up with Aizen and at first there was nothing but silence between them the Nina opened her mouth to speak. " So are you married?"

Aizen paused in walking and chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress note: I don't know if getting a tattoo of the symbol number 5 in kanji which is on the back of Aizen's captains robe counts as a fangirl tribute. But I did and it was only because it is a symbol of my undying dedication to the Sosuke Aizen.

And it is for all fan girls out there. Specially for Maddie, Macey and my dear little sister Moe. Next tat will be Aizen himself. And I will marry him even if I have to make my fiancé cosplay as Aizen for my wedding. (which I will!)

Chapter 2

" Why would you think to ask such a question?" Aizen asked with amusement in his cold tone.

Nina shrugged," Con….. ver….sation sake…" She said slowly and cautiously.

Aizen nodded and turned around to face her, she quickly looked to the sand upon the ground. " What's the problem?" Aizen asked unsure if he himself was really concerned for her or not.

" Nothing….your…just intimidating." She whispered.

" First lesson never under any circumstance lower your eyes to another. For it may result in damage to yourself. " Aizen explained.

Nina nodded and looked up to meet his dark gaze upon her. " Thank you for the advice. I shall use it." Nina said as Aizen turned and continued to walk ahead of her. To Aizen she seemed sweet, she almost reminded him of his former vice Captain, Momo.

Enough of that….

It was at least thirty minutes of silence until they reached a rich section of the realm. Nina took a deep breath, they stood outside the gates of a wealthy old fashion Japanese estate. " Well this is it."

Aizen nodded with satisfaction," Your spoiled rich, aren't you the little miss princess?"

"No." Nina snapped. Bringing a chuckle out of Aizen." Why are you laughing at me?"

Aizen simply smirked and shook his head. " Your training starts tomorrow at dawn, I expect you to show up. " With that he watched as Nina turned and went into the gate. When Aizen called back to her," No, I am not married Nina Shishime nor have I made that an option." With that he turned and left the young girl. Nina watched his figure disappear into the sun setting distance. She smiled slightly and leaned her head upon the iron of the gates and sighed.

That evening Aizen approached the front of Hueco Mundo where his closest companion and lutienent Ichimaru Gin sat." Hey, where have you been?"

"Nowhere, I was just with a young girl." Aizen answered, somewhat embarrassed to tell Gin he was going to help a young woman( rather than girl) get into the Soul Society.

" I didn't know they had young girls here." Gin said, smiling as he always had.

Aizen shook his head," She's not quite from around here, and never mind the young girl comment, she is older then that."

" Huh?"

" What? Huh what?" Aizen asked. Somewhat impatient about it.

" Not from Hueco Mundo?" Gin asked," How did the little thing get here?"

" I'm not quite sure yet, but I am training her tomorrow I am quite sure I will get an answer out of her then. She somewhat reminds me of a rich version of Momo. Sweet, yet brave." Aizen explained.

" Rich version of Momo? Bringing up Momo again?" Gin asked in an amused tone.

" I was just saying that's what kind of person this girl may be." Aizen explained, taking a seat beside Gin.

" Uh huh."

" What? Tell me what that little Gin mind is thinking." Aizen suggested.

" I never thought that the great Aizen would be so kind as to train a young woman…human woman which he hardly knows." Gin said with a slight chuckle.

Aizen merely smirked," Perhaps I'm doing because one day I will have the honor of fighting against a woman in which I personally trained." He stated then glanced up at the dark sky. As Gin laughs.

" What?" Aizen looks over at his friend.

" That doesn't to say the least sound like you."

"Gin, the woman wants to get into the Soul Society I can help her do that and then have the pleasure of slaughtering her later. Does that not sound like me?" Aizen asked and looked ahead at the seemingly forever desert. Wondering to himself exactly why he was going to help a human woman get into the Soul Society. Had he gone over his mind on this little idea? Perhaps time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Note there is a hint of smut. You;ve been warned. All Hail Aizen!!

Chapter 3:

The beds in the Hueco Mundo were not like the ones back in the Soul Society, they seemed to be more like beds they had in the human world. No these were waterbeds. Something Aizen found much more comfortable, this he thought as he lay down in his bed, dressed in nothing at all, Aizen covered himself in crimson silk sheets. He stared up at the nearly solidified compacted sand that was ceiling. Blinked once then closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

_Sosuke Aizen could not quite put his finger on it but as he slept he swore he felt soft fingertips caressing the bare skin on his chest, gently teasing. Aizen made no movement just opened his eyes and in the light of a moon light, there was a face and naked body of the young woman with long raven hair which hung down all the way at her back and jade eyes staring lustfully down at him. Her smooth body straddling his hips. The sight of her breasts in the light of the moon, and harden nipples aroused Aizen to the fullest._

_The Arrancar leader smirked slyly, reached up and gingerly kneaded her breasts, bringing a moan from her sweet red lips. He quieted her by wrapping his arms around her back and rolled himself over so he barely rested on top of her, his hands running all along her body. Groping everywhere possible as if she was going to just disappear he had to hold onto her in every dirty way possible._

_His right hand slid up between her legs as he latched his lips onto hers in a deep demanding kiss. His left hand gently held her under and along around her chin as if he was forcing a kiss upon her. Though it seemed that he was having no troubling in seducing her in a kiss as he grinded his erection against her panties, bringing a moan out of both the two frenzied beings._

_It didn't take am moment for Aizen's hands to tear off her panties, the young woman's breathing became labored as Aizen moved into her, their lips locking in a kiss as he took her…….._

_One twitch between_ his legs made him wake up from a rather erotic dream, of course that brought forth a boner out of Aizen, he sighed and lifted the sheet to glance down at his hard on and sighed," Damn it." He muttered to himself and leaned his head back onto his pillow. He did not want to waste time with playing with himself, it was just a couple more hours until dawn. So a cold shower is the only other option for him. But he felt he could handle it, there were a lot of times where he had to bathe in freezing cold water in his younger years at the academy.

So as he turned on the freezing water, he stepped in and stood there and called out as the water hit his skin, but it worked like a charm to decrease his hard on. Quickly he turned off turned off the shower and stepped out. Right there in front of him is Gin. Staring perplexed at Aizen for a minute. Aizen opens his mouth and speaks," Could you hand me that towel over there?" He asks gesturing to a hung up white towel.

" Um…" Gin begin," Sure." He grabs the towel and hold it out to him. Aizen quickly accepts and wraps it around his shoulders as he shivers a couple of times.

"Uh….I'm not going to ask." Gin stated.

" Go ahead."

" Maybe I don't even want to know."

Aizen shrugs," Suit yourself. " He started then spoke again." Gin do you believe if a dream feels so real that it means something?" Aizen asked.

" Beats me." Was all Gin answered with.

Aizen chuckled and wrapped the towel around his waist," Gin," He starts," I think I want to bed her."

" Heh, that's just like you, takin advantage of a poor young girl."

Aizen chuckles again" She's creamy Gin, if you were straight you'd have nice dreams too."

" I'm so sure, Aizen. " Gin said his usual smirk still standing.

" So what am I not a man can I not have desires?"

Gin shrugs" I don't care what you do." I pauses as Aizen looks out the window," I just think you are not acting like yourself."

As Aizen stares out the circle shaped window he notes a female figure approaching," Gin my pupil has arrived please let her in, I need to dress."

" Okay," With that Gin turned and made his way downstairs where he walked to entrance and opened it, where a young girl stood there, with a pretty smile on her face.

" Why hello there." Gin said with his smart ass smile.

Nina blushed a bit and spoke," Hi…..uh…your not the same guy that was hear yesterday….Grimmjaw I believe was his name."

" Oh yes, I believe we have yet to meet."

" My name is Nina Shishime I don't think your leader Aizen spoken of me." She introduced herself as. With a kind smile on her face.

" Not really, so how did a little thing like you manage to get to Hueco Mundo?" Gin asked her, letting her in he showed her to the near by couch and offered her to sit.

Nina shrugged," Do you really want to know? I found a spell book in my attic, and well I called upon the Menos Grande. I came to Hueco Mundo."

" Really now?"

" Yes I needed help in getting into the Seireitei."

" Why would you want to get into the Soul Society?" Gin asked with a lifted eyebrow.

" Well my brother Mitsu got in and I wanted to get in with him."

" Why?"

Nine chuckled and brushes back her long black hair. " He is my brother my twin brother actually I just really don't want to be separated from him."

" What squad is he in? Or did he just get into the Academy?"

" He just got in but I didn't that's why I am here."

Aizen at that moment walked into the room, his hair sleaked back as it always was and he was all dressed in his Arrancar outfit." Ah I see that you've met."

Gin nodded " Yeah" He looked at Aizen and noted that the Arrancar leader was staring at Nina in a way that he had never seen Aizen stare at a woman .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Note: By the way I would like to think Maddie my cousin for helping me with the scenes that Gin is in, chicklet you rock! And the lyrics I use are no mine by the way, with this song I liked the beat to it and used that for this chapter. This song also reminds me of Tousan, Gin ,and Aizen

I'm happy, I'm feelin' glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless, but not for long the future is comin' on  
eah, ha Ha HA! Finally someone let me outta my cage Now time for me is nothin' cuz I'm countin' no age Nah, I couldn't be there, now you shouldn't be scared I'm good at repairs (s'all simple), and I'm under each snare Intangible (aww dawg), I bet you didn't think so I command you to Panoramic view (you), Look I'll make it all manageable Pick and choose (hmph),Sit and lose, All you different crews Chicks and dudes, So who you think is really kickin' tunes? Picture you gettin' down in tha picture tube, Like you lit the fuse You think it's fictional? Mystical? Maybe Spiritual? Here on you Appears in you to clear your view (yeah) when you're too crazy Lifeless, to know the definition for what life is Priceless, To you because I put you on the hype shit You like it? Gun smokin' righteous with one token Psychic among those, Possess you with one go I'm happy, I' m feelin glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless, but not for long the future is comin' on I'm happy, I' m feelin' glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless, but not for long, the future (that's right) is comin' on, it's comin' on, it's comin' on, it's comin' on, it's comin' on The essence, the basics, Without that you make it Allow me to make this child-like-in-nature. Rhythm, you have it or you don't That's a fallacy. I'm in them Every sprouting tree, every child apiece Every cloud you see. You see with your eyes, I see destruction and demise Corruption in the skies (that's right)From this fuckin' enterprise, Now I'm sucked into your lives Through Russel not his muscles but percussion he provides With me as their (say what) guide Y'all can see me now cuz you don't see with your eye You perceive with your mind That's the inner (fuck em) So I'ma stick around with Russ and be a mentor Bust a few rhymes (mmm mmmm) so mother fuckers remember What the thought is I brought all this, so you can survive when law is lawless (right here) Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead (yup) No squealing, remember that it's all in your head- Gorillaz" Clint Eastwood"

Chapter 4:

Nina stared at the man…no the devil standing across from her outside the sand palace, Aizen approached her, drawing his Zanpakuto, Nina drew her katana as Aizen began to talk," The first thing to know is blocking," He paused and took another swing at her, Nina lifted her katana to block. The two blades clashed. Nina then leapt up and tried to kick Aizen back, but Aizen slash stepped out of the way and appeared behind her, and pushed her roughly forward.

Nina fell hard to the sand. Skidding slightly, Aizen planted his straw sandle upon her spin," Trying to slip up with a random thought of move will do you no good." With that and leaned down, grabbed her by her long hair and forced her to her feet, and moved away from her a bit. " We are merely blocking. Now strike at me." He demanded.

Nina took a deep breath and went at him, quickly he move out of the way again and he tripped her to the sand as she went down, Aizen disarmed her and examined her sword. He noticed traces of dried blood. He lifted his eyebrow and looked at Nina who stood up and dusted herself off. He offered it back to her after a moments and spoke" Anger and rage within does nothing either Nina." He said and back a few steps.

Nina nodded and looked at the sand Aizen rolled his eyes as she began to look back upon at him, he lifted his leg and roughly kicked in the chin, she fell back and again hit the sand for the third time. Giving her a bloody nose and bruised right eye. And he held the blade of his Zanpakuto to her throat. " I told never lower your gaze it can easily cost you, your life Shishime san. "

He lowered the Zanpakuto and cased it at his side under the side of his long white trench coat and offered to help her up, abruptly she grabbed his collar as he lowered to help her, she was able to use her strength to toss him up, and she disappeared and reappeared in mid air as Aizen hit the ground, she send a few daggers down at him before she landed upon the bottom of her boots to the sand.

Aizen didn't move, merely caught one blade in his right hand, another blade in his left and the finally dagger with his teeth. Tossing the two from his hands, Aizen stood and used his right hand to slide the dagger from his mouth and tossed it to the ground with the other. He smiled at Nina " That was the element of surprise that works in battle, not bad." He said. Staring down at her for a long moment, Nina appeared to be blushing as she looked away.

" Come, here's a part of your training that'll make you hate me." With that he lead her into Hueco Mundo. Once inside he ordered," Remove your boots, your pants, and your robe."

Nina looked at him as they entered a huge room with showers," What?!"

" Remove your clothing or I will do it for you." He said firmly.

Nina glared at him and turned, sitting on the floor she slid off her boots, followed by her tabi socks, she glanced back at Aizen who merely folded his arms over his chest and watched her. She turned again and removed her pants, when she stood Aizen noted that she was hesitant in removing her Chinese robe.

When she made little movement and just stared ahead at her with her back to him, Aizen walked quickly to stand behind her and roughly yanked the shoulders of the robe down from her skin. Nina screamed as Aizen forced her to turn and face him, his hands unwrapping the robe from around her waist " When I tell you to do something you are to do it without hesitation." He said firmly and forced it off her. He coaxed her under a shower head, " This is a test of disapline." He began.

Nina glanced up with a frightened expression at the shower head, what was to come out of it? As Aizen switched on the freezing cold the water hit Nina's skin and called out it felt like knifes were stabbing her in her entire body," Lets see how long you can stand in the freezing water, how long can you take it without moving out of the way." Aizen said.

Quickly she nodded as Aizen tried to drew his attention from the girl who wore nothing but a dark blue bra and dark blue panties. One glance and he too knew he had to step into the shower with her to ebb another problem he had below the waist. As the cold water hit him, he writhed slightly trying to resist the urge to call out in the pain of the freezing water hitting him as the water soaked his entire suit and long white coat as he glanced at her his eyes could not help peak at the nipples under her bra erect from the cold. He had to either turn away or close his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Squee good news! My mum was nice enough to let me use her credit card on ebay to get the Captain Aizen Cosplay costume so now I give it to my Fiancé! YEY!! But of course I owe my mum like 100 bucks but still!!

Now, dear children, pay attention I am the voice from the pillow I have brought you something I ripped it from my chest With this heart I have the power to blackmail the eyelids I sing until the day awakes a bright light on the heavens my heart burns They come to you in the night demons, ghosts, black fairies they creep out of the cellar shaft and will look under your bedding Now, dear children, pay attention I am the voice from the pillow I have brought you something a bright light on the heavens my heart burns They come to you in the night and steal your small hot tears they wait until the moon awakes and put them in my cold veins Now, dear children, pay attention I am the voice from the pillow I sing until the day awakes a bright light on the heavens my heart burns My heart burns – Rammstein" Mein Hertz Brennt" Translation from German to English.

This song is an Aizen song. Also when I use lyrics I will be putting the character name after the song title to tell you this is whose song it is.

Chapter 5:

Aizen looked over at his clothing which were hung up to dry, tightly he wrapped a towel around him and took a seat by the naked woman wrapped in a towel herself. Alone in his room, the right place but was it the right time?

" Told you that would make you hate me." He could not help but state.

Nina looked at him and chuckled," I don't hate you, you were merely doing what you felt was right to in order to assist in my training. " She looked ahead of her and pulled her knees closer to her chest and put her head upon her knee caps.

Aizen stared at her for a moment that's when he noted something bluish purple and black on her arm." What happened there?" He decided to ask just to maybe break their slight silence.

Nina looked at him as if she had no clue to what he was talking about." What?"

" You have a bruise on your arm." He gestured his head towards her arm." I merely wanted to know how it got there."

Nina glanced at her arm, she stared at it for a long moment and stood up and walked towards her clothing which still lay on Aizen's bed. " I suppose I should put my cloths back on Lord Aizen." Was all she answered with.

" Why do you stray yourself from personal questions from your teacher?" Aizen asked. Opening up his closet door and bringing out a black version of his arrancar outfit with that he also brought out a spare white trench coat.

Nina shrugged and used the time it took for Aizen to turn his back to quickly put on her clothing." So what next in the lesson?" Nina asked.

Aizen smirked and turned around and he dropped his towel, ,making the girl's eye widen in shock she had never seen the part of a man before. " You still have yet to complete blocking." Was all he said before slipping on his black boxers.

This left Nina in a silent state for a moment, " But…" She began then stopped herself before she asked a question that would be made as a stupid question.

" I suppose I can try to teach you Kido. " Aizen mused as he finished dressing and put on his tabi socks and straw sandals. He slipped on his long white coat and looked at Nina. " Now then Shishime san break time is over let us step back outside and I will teach you Kido."

Nina nodded and followed him out of his room, as Gin left his room and looked over as the two left Aizen's room with a lifted eyebrow. Also they passed Grimmjaw on the way who just stared in disbelief.

" Alright." Aizen began, his hand resting against the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

" Alright…..um…Kido is….kicking yeah?" Nina guessed.

"Yes. Show me what you have first." Aizen said.

Nina nodded and ran towards him and leapt up, her feet in the air, quickly Aizen move and like before grabbed her leg, but this time instead of Nina falling she turned her free leg about and kicked Aizen in the face, sending him back a bit and resulting him in letting go of her other leg, thus Nina hit the ground with both her feet planted firmly upon the sand.

Aizen smirked at this and felt a slight heat pulsing from his lip. Gently ran his slender index finger along his lip and glanced at the tip of his finger, blood. She had been able to slice his lips slightly, he smirked at looked at her." That's a new one. Its been years since anyone has been able to make me bleed."

Upon finishing he did his slash step and appeared behind her and nearly kicked her down, but Nina figured out his tactics and flipped to the side and turned around. This pleased Sosuke Aizen very much, the thought that he could trainer her well and get her into the Seireitei. Then he could one day fight her in battle and have the satisfaction of killing her himself. At least that's what most of him believed was the reason why he was willing to help the girl. But what of the rest of him? Why else could he be so willing to help her?


	6. Chapter 6

Like anyone would be I am flattered by your fascination with me Like any hot blooded woman I have simply wanted an object to crave But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited An unfortunate slight Must be strangely exciting To watch the stoic squirm Must be somewhat heartening To watch shepherd need shepherd But you you're not allowed You're uninvited An unfortunate slight Like any uncharted territory I must seem greatly intriguing You speak of my love like You have experienced love like mine before But this is not allowed You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight I don't think you unworthy I need a moment to deliberate –Alanis Morisette" Uninvited " ( Aizen and Nina)

Chapter 6:

So once again Sosuke Aizen walked Nina home as the sun went down, now they stood outside her home. " What are we going to be doing tomorrow?" Nina began as a figure from behind the gate walked towards them.

" How about coffee in the World of the Living do you know how to get there?" Aizen asked about ready to slap himself for making such a silly suggestion.

Nina smiled and was about to respond when a young man opened the gate and looked at Aizen" Nina" The young man began" What is the meaning of this? Who is this man with you?"

Nina looked at Aizen and he noted the expression of sadness and at the same time fear." Gishiko this is my teacher, Sosuke Aizen." Nina said softly," He is the one I told you about."

" Oh yeah Sosuke Aizen…the Soul Society traitor from what I heard. Come Nina you are to never see him again." With that the young man grabbed her by her arm where her bruise was. Nina said nothing. She did not have to as she glanced at Aizen with pain in her eyes and fear.

As Aizen turned to leave into the evening he heard Gishiko yelling and shouting at Nina from the other side of the gate followed by sobbing from the young girl, that made Aizen glance back at the young woman crying in her lap. Still though Aizen continued to walk ahead he would deal with this issue on a later date.

Both Gin and a man by the name of Tousen noted a change in Aizen's behavior( Even though Gin had to point it out to Tousen cause he was blind and all.) during once a week dinner featuring all rowdy and arguing Espada. Aizen just seemed to stare at his rice, noodles, and his shot glass of Saki.

" Yo Aizen." Began Tousen. Getting Aizen's attention. Aizen looked over at Gin and Tousan. The black former captain of 9th squad continued," Whats up wit you man your shot glass is still full. Normally you would have gone through the entire bottle."

Aizen shrugged," I…just don't feel like getting plastered tonight thats all."

"Gin be telln me that you have been training a houchi mamma. You aren't likn her are ya?"

" No." Aizen said in a firm tone." She gave me her grandmother's ring Kaname, its black jade. A rare stone , my intent is I'm merely going to manipulate her."

Tousen chuckled ," You are a sick sick mother fucker Aizen." With that Tousen stood up and made his way around the table and left.

" Tousen's right Aizen." Gin started.

"Not you too, " Aizen muttered.

" No I just…..you aren't yourself Aizen its kind of freaking us out."

" Why?"

" Well for one thing I saw her come out of your room Aizen. You had sex with her and still I think she's on your mind." Gin pointed out.

"For one thing Gin you can't read my thoughts and two….. I didn't sleep with her…..yet….I mean yeah don't get me wrong I do want to fuck her but…..not yet. Besides I think she's taken anyhow." Aizen explained.

" That never stopped the great Sosuke Aizen from bedding women before." Gin said.

Aizen chuckled " I told the girl I'd train her and so I'm going to." With that Aizen took up the shot glass and took that one sip of his strong saki.


	7. Chapter 7

I hold on so nervously to me and my drink. I wish I it was cooling me. But so far it's not been good. It's been shitty. And I feel awkward as I should. This club has got to be the most pretentious thing. Since I thought you and me. Well I am imagining a dark lit place. For your place on my face. Well I'm not paralyzed. But I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do. You'll probably move right through me on my way to you. I hold out for one more drink before I think, I'm not looking too desperately. Bust so for has not been fun I so I should just stay home. If one thing really means one. This place will be closed in three weeks. That would be cool with me. Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place . Or your place on my face, Well I'm not paralyzed. But I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do. You'll probably move right through me on my way to you-Finger Eleven" Paralyzer" ( Nina and Aizen)

Chapter 7

Aizen lay staring towards his window as the sun slowly began to rise, laying on the nightstand beside his bed were two empty saki bottles in which he by himself consumed. Leaning on his bare chest a prostitute which he himself purchased after him, and Gin went to the world of the living because to simply put it they were wasted. Some days though he wished he could be like Grimmjaw and have a blow up doll like Grimmjaws, Lucy.

Other times there was nothing like a woman who took a career in the art of skillful yet at times expensive sex. Aizen moved the woman with his arm." Ruby." He muttered her name. The woman with dyed pink hair named Ruby opened her eyes." Where s my money?" Was all she started with.

Aizen rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed and went for his wallet, lucky for him he had lots of money because of his rich parents who lived in the World of the Living and a lot of the time he wished would kill over. His mother was senile and his father was a whack job. He recalled that on his tenth birthday he watched as his mother hit his father in the face with a frying pan.( got that one from Scrubs. I compare Aizen to Dr.Cox)

" Do you take credit cards?" Aizen asked.

" Cash." Ruby answered.

" Fine." He handed her a fifty.

" You think that's a joke?" Ruby asked wavering the fifty dollar bill at him.

" No, you are less then a five dollar whore in my opinion, your performance to put it lightly sucked.

"Well fuck you too ass hole!" Ruby screamed at him, abruptly Aizen grabbed his Zanpakuto from his dresser and ran it through her throat. He watched as she gagged and choked finally falling down to the floor at Aizen's feet.

" Hey Aizen…..HOLY SHIT!" Gin staggered as he walked in, not surprised about the dead hooker but that he walked in on Aizen as he was dressing.

" What?" Aizen asked.

" Uh…..Nina is here…..she brought home made sushi. " Gin said and put one in his mouth and rubbed his tummy with a chuckle.

" Tell her I will be down in a moment." Aizen said.

" Ok."

"And Gin toss this corpse out back and let the Hobos eat it or something." Aizen ordered.

" Ok." With that Gin hoisted the dead body over his head, Aizen quickly grabbed the fifty from her cold dead fingers and watched Gin leave the room, where he went back to getting dressed in his black arrancar outfit with the long white coat. Disposing of the used condom while he was at it. Even when it comes to sex the great Aizen is cautious.

Nina sat staring as Gin walked back in, pulling up his robes, after being attacked by the hobos as he disposed of the dead hooker. " What happened?" Nina asked.

Gin was still jumpy and quickly answered," Nothing." With the he darted out of the room. Passing Aizen on his way, Aizen lifted his eyebrow and watched his friend dart down the hall screaming" They're going kill me!"

" Hey Gin welcome to the club!" Aizen called out to him, for the hobos in Heuco Mundo were all crazy and cannibalistic.

Shaking his head he turned around and went into the room where Nina sat." Is he going to be ok?" Nina asked referring to Gin.

" He should be…." He trailed off upon seeing a bandage wrapped around her palm. "…..fine…" He finished." Nina what happened to your hand?"

" Nothing." She said quickly." My hand accidentally had a run in with the knife while I was trying to cook that's all." Aizen knew that had to be a lie, there was something that she was not telling him.

" So I thought that your whatever he calls himself….."

" Boyfriend."

" Right your boyfriend said you can't come to see me anymore." He mused.

" Gashiko did but I needed to I have to get into the Seireitei with Mistu." Nina explained. Aizen nodded and scooted closer to her, he was acting almost like a shy junior High School boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You do that Romeo Be what you wanna be Look like you runnin' in place Do that stupid dance for me Do that Romeo That go-go Romeo I see you twist and turn You look so stupid, happy, and numb Be my Romeo  
Please be my voice in this world I can't sing the songs that you sing  
I can't find the gorgeous words Will you be my Romeo? My go-go Romeo  
I see you twist and turn you look so stupid I feel just like a local god when I'm with the boys We do what we want, yes we do what we want  
I feel just like a local god when I'm with the boys We do what we want, yeah we do what we want Be my Romeo Tell me all about your love  
Tell me all about your pain Baited breath and rubber gloves  
Be my Romeo My go-go Romeo I see you twist and turn you look so fkin' stupid I feel just like a local god when I'm with the boys We do what we want, yes we do what we want Summer days can lead to the bad times  
The world gets larger everyday Yeah, yeah, the summer days can lead to the bad blood That leaves me feelin' stupid, happy, and numb Stupid, happy, and numb I feel so stupid, happy and numb Stupid, happy and numb  
I feel so stupid I feel just like a local god when I'm with the boys  
We do what we want, we do what we want- Everclear" Local God" ( Aizen)

Chapter 8

After what seemed like there was nothing to do for the day Aizen decided to send Nina home and kick back and try the sushi she made. It was the best he had ever tasted, he smiled and leaned back on the couch.

" Hey." Gin shook Aizen slightly.

" What?" Aizen asked opening his eyes.

" Nothing, nothing…..Aizen…. tell me the truth…do you care about Nina?"

Aizen shrugged," Neh, gotta care about something. Might as well be…." He trailed off and realized what he was saying.

Gin nodded," You more then care…..you're infactuated with her Sosuke" He mused.

"…..no I'm not in love with her if that is what you mean."

" Sosuke its not a bad thing you know….even I love. I love Izuru very much."

" You must miss him terribly Ichimaru. " Aizen mused. Gin merely nodded and stood up from the couch as there was a loud knock at the entrance.

Aizen stood up," I'll get it." He said and answered. Nine stood there, she hung her head, her hair was down and she dressed in sort of black shorts and a black tank top, like she had just got out of bed.

" Nina its late what's…." He trailed off as Nina looked up at him, she had a horrible black eye and fat lip, and her nose bled a bit. " Gin." He called" Get a hot cup of tea." Gin did not ask questions only did as told.

Aizen looked back at Nina and took of his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders and lead her in and let her take a seat on the couch." I don't think I should need to ask." He started.

" Go ahead." Nina said.

" What happened to you? And please no more lying." Aizen said.

Nina nodded and took a deep breath." Um…I tripped down the stairs and…."

" I thought I just said no lying to me, your boyfriend did this to you." Aizen mused.Nina hung her head and nodded, her tears stinging her bruise.

Aizen stood up " Where are you going?" Nina asked.

" Getting something for your bruises. " Was all he said and made his way into the rather massive modern like kitchen where Gin made the tea. He went to the fridge as Gin spoke to him.

" What's wrong with her?" He asked.

" Her boyfriend beat her." Was all Aizen said not looking at Gin.

" Beat her?" Gin lifted his eye brow as Aizen brought out a bag of ice," But why would let him do that to her?"

Aien shrugged." I don't know but I will talk to her about it, right now I'm just going to get her taken care of."

" Sosuke you're not going to try and take advantage of her are you?" Gin asked.

Aizen shook his head," No, Gin I'm not. " With that he went to give Nina the icepack. The young woman sat up and lifted her hand to accept the ice pack, but Aizen just sat back down and touched it to her eye, she writhed slightly. Aizen smiled slightly and used his other hand to stroke the hair from her face, and it was then he stared into the alluring jade eyes looking back at him .

Nina blushed slightly then looked away from his gaze, Aizen was amused by this and deep down wanted to do nothing more then take her into an embrace….but then another thought popped up in mind. He had little doubt in his mind that Nina's boyfriend ever apologized to her for beating up on her. Even Sosuke Aizen could never strike at a woman, stab maybe but hit….never.


	9. Chapter 9

What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend Don't you want to be more than friends Only time and don't let go Don't let go You have the right to lose control Don't let go I often told myself that we could be more than just friends I know you think that we move to soon it would all end I live in misery when you're not around And I won't be satisfied till we're taken both vows There'll be some love maken, heart breaken, soul shaken love Love maken, heart breaken, soul shaken... I often fanticised the stars above are watchn They know my heart to speak to you as like only lovers do If I could wear your clothes I'd pretend I was you and I lose control  
There'll be some love maken, heart breaken, soul shaken love Love maken, heart breaken, soul shaken...(Repeat chorus) Run a minute I'm alive Has got me so confused You gotta make the sacrifice Somebody's gotta chose Will we make it if we try For the sake of you and I Together we can make it right Can't keep a running  
I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive You've got the right, you've got the right, I said you've got the right to lose control – En Vogue" Don't let go" ( Nina and Aizen)

Chapter 9:

Nina woke to the sound of a male shout from outside the sand dome. She sat up, Gin stood there staring perplexed outside. " Nina!" Came Aizen's boomed voice. Gin turned his head to look at the young woman. Who stood and walked over and slid herself under Gin's arm and hand which rested in the door frame.

To her shock Aizen stood there, one of his fingers held the piercing on Gashiko's eyebrow ," Nina." Aizen started," Your boyfriend has something to say to you."

Nina glanced around….arrancar stood and watched this perplexed. When Nina looked back at Aizen and her boyfriend all Gashiko said was," Let go of me fruit loop!"

Roughly Aizen turned, his back facing Gashiko, he yanked the piercing hard and used his strength to flip Gashiko onto his back to the sand at the same time crying out loud as his eyebrow bled." Now then." Aizen started," Say you're sorry Lady Nina Shishime."

" Go to hell!" Gashiko snapped..

" Okay you know what fuck it." Aizen said and reached down and picked him up by his throat and lifted him into the air, tearing off the top of the younger man's robe reveiling nipple rings, one finger curled under it and tugged hard, Gashiko screamed out in pain, as Aizen yanked it out hard so Gashiko yelled as he cried," Alright Nina I'm sorry I beat you!"

" And?" Aizen muttered firmly.

" And I'm sorry for using you and cheating on you! I'm sorry ! I'm sorry!" He cried like a little baby Aizen dropped him to the sand, the young man scrambled away and took off.

Nina looked at Aizen with a grateful smile, Aizen smiled back at her then looked around at all the Espada and Arrancar who watched." What? Don't you have anything better to do?" Upon asking that they turned away and left, muttering to themselves.

Aizen then stepped to Nina who had traces of tears in her eyes," Gashiko and I are over." She whispered.

" It should have never even started." Aizen said to her softly, cupping her chin and tilting it so she could stare up at him. " Does this mean you are single then?"

" Yes." She mutters

Aizen nodded," Great then do you want to meet me for coffee in the human world tomorrow afternoon?" Nina blushed and looked down and chuckled slightly.

" Is that a yes?" Aizen asked.

" Are you asking me out on a date Aizen?"

" Yes. "

"Then…..yes I would love nothing more then to meet you for coffee." Nina said taking a slight bow and turned to walk away. That was when Aizen noted that she had a little blade strapped to her back. It must have been a weapon to go with her katana.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

For whom the gun tolls For whom the prey weeps Bow before a war Call it religion Some wounds never heal Some tears never will Dry for the unkind Cry for mankind Even the dead cry - Their only comfort  
Kill your friend, I don't care Orchid kids, blinded stare Need to understand No need to forgive No truth no sense left to be followed  
"Facing this unbearable fear like meeting an old friend" "Time to die, poor mates, You made me what I am!" "In this world of a million religions everyone prays the same way" "Your praying is in vain It'll all be over soon" "Father help me, save me a place by your side!"  
"There is no god Our creed is but for ourselves" "Not a hero unless you die Our species eat the wounded ones" "Drunk with the blood of your victims I do feel your pity-wanting pain, Lust for fame, a deadly game" "Run away with your impeccable kin!" "- Good wombs hath borne bad sons..." - Cursing, God, why? Falling for every lie  
Survivors' guilt In us forevermore 15 candles Redeemers of this world  
Dwell in hypocrisy: "How were we supposed to know"- nightwish" The Kinslayer" ( Aizen) Hard core his Nightwish theme!

Chapter 10:

Nina glanced at the instructions that were delivered to her from Aizen in order to get to the world of the living, she pocketed them and looked around the coffee shop in which she sat in, around her were tables of couples and friends chatting and drinking coffees. Some worked on laptops, others held hands from across the table.

Nina smiled and looked down at her hand and then when she glanced up there was a man coming her way dressed in a plain white button up long sleeved shirt with black business man pants, his shoes were like hiking boots under the pant legs. When she stared at his face he had dark rimmed square glasses and short yet slightly wavy brown hair.

" Um…" Nina started as he sat down across from her." I'm sorry but I am saving that seat for some one."

The man smiled and spoke," Then I'm in the right place." He said. Nina recognized the voice to be Aizen's voice.

" Oh….sorry….I um didn't recognize you…..you know with your glasses and hair." She said and blushed,

Aizen smirked and shook his head," So did you get some sleep at all?" He asked.

Nina shrugged," Sort of….to be honost I was too anxious about today in the world of the living."

Aizen smiled and looked at her and noted that the blushing had not subsided yet, this amused him greatly." I wanted to ask you, how does your face manage to switch from peachish to pinkish? "

Nina's eyes widened slightly as she sunk down in her seat. She cleared her throat to change the subject." So….uh…thank you for sticking up for me." She whispered.

Aizen shrugged" Even I think it is wrong to raise your hand against an innocent woman, I merely made him learn a lesson he would not soon forget that's all."

" Still though I never thought that you would do that for me." Nina stated.

" Why not?"

" Because well…..you're just you know my trainer and all." Nina said trying to again find a way to change the subject in this awkward position.

" Nina its because you are my student that I have to stand up for you, to just sit and watch you get beat well…..even I could never do that."

"Even you? " Nina asked. Then another question came to mind that she had been wanting to ask him." Aizen uh…why did you leave the Soul Society and I over heard my parents talking about everyone in the Seireitei hating you."

Aizen looked up at her, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was as if he was afraid that she was going to judge him for the deeds had done, that she was turn and leave and never speak to him again. Why was he so afraid of what she thought? "I…left in pursuit of something greater, and look now at me, I sit on the throne of Hueco Mundo."

Nina smiled" Well I suppose that is an accomplishment for you, but are you happy?"

Such a question a new question. One not even Aizen asked himself. Was he happier in the Soul Society? Where soul reapers were friends and treated him like family, true he had Gin, Gin who was in his eyes like a little brother to Aizen. But the Soul Society had been like his family for years. And now the Espada was all he had….but he looked at Nina in the eyes and in those eyes he saw what he some what missed where he had left behind.


	11. Chapter 11

If you could read my mind love What a tale my thoughts could tell Just like an old time movie bout a ghost from a wishin well In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet You know that ghost is me And I will never be set free  
As long as Im a ghost that you cant see If I could read your mind love What a tale your thoughts could tell Just like a paperback novel The kind that drugstores sell When you reach the part where the heartaches come The hero would be me But heroes often fail And you wont read that book again Because the endings just too hard to take Id walk away like a movie star Who gets burned in a three way script Enter number two A movie queen to play the scene Of bringing all the good things out in me But for now love, lets be real I never thought I could act this way And Ive got to say that I just dont get it I dont know where we went wrong But the feelins gone And I just cant get it back If you could read my mind love  
What a tale my thoughts could tell Just like an old time movie bout a ghost from a wishin well In a castle dark or a fortress strong With chains upon my feet But stories always end And if you read between the lines Youll know that Im just tryin to understand The feelins that you lack I never thought I could feel this way And Ive got to say that I just to get it  
I dont know where we went wrong But the feelins gone And I just cant get it back-Stars on 54" If yuou could read my Mind" ( Nina and Aizen)

( I used at least the beginning of this song for this chapter.)

Chapter 11:

Nina chuckled and looked up at the dark clouds above her and Aizen."I think its about to rain." She said.

Aizen nodded in agreement and looked at her, she stared back up at him, then one, two, and finally three rain drops hit their faces and top of their heads. Aizen looked at the old movie theater beside them, the movie playing was a "Beauty and the Beast" The 1946 black and white France made movie.( I love that one!! Saw it on TMC once. Would have given anything to dvred it)

Aizen took her hand in his as the rain started to pour, he lead her into the theater and paid for them to get a peak at the flick, which inside the actual theater part it was deserted the only ones were Aizen and Nina.

Aizen and Nina sat very close together, Aizen had decided to remove his glasses and slick back his hair again. He squinted a but at the screen but decided to give it up and look over at Nina, he pulled off putting him arm around her shoulder, Nina looked over at him, just letting herself gaze into her eyes. Aizen opened his mouth and whispered," So beautiful."

" What?"

" Josette Day, the actress in this movie a gorgeous woman. Long dead now though I would think humans tend to age faster then a Soul Reaper." Aizen explained.

" So then how old are you?" Nina asked with a smile.

" 150 years old." That brought out a chuckle from Nina." What?" He asked with a smiling playing upon his lips as well.

" I can easily say that the years are kind to you Sosuke." She said and noted the calmed expression on his face." What?"

" Nothing….it's just that…." He paused to carefully rethink the things he was about to say. This wasn't him….but he felt that there was nothing wrong with the feelings he was having for Nina. "…..I…have never heard my name being spoken from such a wonderful person. You have taken a strong risk in trusting me Nina."

Nina smiled and shrugged," You haven't given me a reason not to trust you, Sosuke." She whispered.

Aizen smiled and lifted his other hand and gently tilted her chin to stare deep into her eyes, it was then he leaned down, drawing her close to him with the hand that rested now on her right shoulder blade, his lips touched hers. He gently pried her mouth open with his eager lips, slipping his tongue between her sweet red lips.

Nina seemed to relax in his arms as he pressed himself closer into her, Aizen noted that Nina seemed very inexperienced at kissing, he could tell she was trying hard though. Perhaps she held as much desire for him as he held for her.

A sudden vibration in his pocket ruined the moment.( Yeah I don't think that they have cell phones in Heuco Mundo but I don't care. The place seems more high tech then the Soul Society anyhow. This is a fan fic after all yeah)

" God damn it." Aizen muttered. He reached in his pocket and brought out the vibrating flip phone of his he opened it and answered," What is it Gin?"

" Uh sorry Sosuke but we need you in Heuco Mundo." Gin answered on the other line.

" Why?"

" Please sir just get here." With that Gin hung up.

Aizen slowly closed the phone and looked at Nina, he furrowed his eyebrows then shook his head." I'm sorry Nina but we are going to have to cut this date short." He said.

"That's okay. I have to get to work anyway in the Soul Society." Nina said.

" Wait work? What is it that you do?"

" I'm a part time Councelor for mad men." Nina answered somewhat blushing.

Aizen took forever it seemed to respond to it. They were silent until they reached outside of her house in the other world." So your profession is that you help people, but….you could not help yourself." He mused.

Nina nodded and looked away for a moment." So…see you tomorrow then?" She asked.

Aizen smiled," Yeah," He watched as she turned back to him and ran her hands up his upper torso, she stared long and hard up at him, Aizen made the forward move to kiss her lips again, it was slowly and tender.

Nina looked at him as they eased slowly from the kiss." Are you trying to get me to just jump right into another relationship and let you be my boyfriend?"

Aizen nodded at the thought," If you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend then yes I believe I am."

Nina smiled and pulled him into another kiss," I would like that very much. But no sex though." She said. In his mind Aizen took that one like slap to the face. But on the outside he nodded.

" Alright no sex that's fine with me." He said and kissed her again and said good night to her, leaving with a painful boner that was the effect of a mere intoxicating kiss left on him.


	12. Chapter 12

Aizen : The scattered dance of melody. Making music from the slices of my blade in flesh.

Gin:Under my tongue I taste the bitterness but it can not color this scenery.

Tousen: Even though you must challenge the loneliness from the very beginning.

All three together: There's no way to know. Catharsis of Eternity. No one talks of the Chasm of the heart. You can't go back. Catharsis of Eternity.Stabbed in the chest you may as well die.

Aizen: No one can steal the highest place or eternity

All three: Eternally balance is in place. We can't show love. Catharsis of Eternity. Our bodies throb to destroy everything. Thrusting away love, Catharsis of eternity. The decayed flower should just go into eternity in flames. Catharsis of Eternity.- Aizen, Gin, and Tousen from No Clouds in the Blue Heaven " Catharsis of Eternity" This was translated from Japanese to English.

Authoress note: I would like to think Maddie for yet again helping me with Gin.

Chapter 12:

Aizen reaches outside Heuco Mundo, Gin comes running up to him. " What the hell is going on here, Gin?" Aizen asked.

" Uh….I don't really know to tell you the truth."

" You don't know, what was so important that I had to cut short a date that affected weither or not I may have gotten laid."

" Um…sorry."

Aizen shrugged and shook his head and took a seat on the steps outside. Gin joining him." That's okay whatever Gin."

" Uh…okay."

" So there are no problems here then?"

" No."

" Okay then. So I guess I have a new girlfriend now." Aizen started.

" Huh?"

" Ya I have a girlfriend." Aizen said with a light smile.

" That's news to me." Gin pointed out.

" Well this was decided a little well over an hour ago so it will come as news to everyone here." Aizen answered.

" Oh."

" Ya….God Gin , she is such a sweet kisser. " Aizen began going off into his own world.

" You've already been that far with her?"

Aizen chuckled then responded," What can I say, Nina is emotionally confused this makes her easy to manipulate."

" Like Momo."

" No not like Momo. But she does council madmen "

" That's good to know." Gin said with a slight chuckle.

"Ya I should be able to get her in bed…..damn it never mind." Aizen said realized what he had told Nina.

" What?"

" I told Nina I wouldn't try to get her in bed so soon."

" That's it just okay?" Aizen asked he had half expected Gin to ask him what his problem was.

" Well what do you expect me to say? "

" To be honost I half expected you to ask me,' What the hell? This isn't you Sosuke.'."

" How do you know? That's not what I was thinking Sosuke."

"Alright then what were you thinking?" Aizen asked curious now.

" Eh sorry can't say."

" Okay why?"

" My mind is a dangerous neighborhood I shouldn't go in there alone." Gin said bringing out a chuckled from Aizen.

" I'm serious Gin, please enlighten me. I am in a good mood….a painfully good mood." He groaned slightly remembering the painful blue balls he suffered.

" That's alright I think it is best if I keep my thoughts to myself."

" no, Gin I am suffering from blue balls right now. I would like to hear what you have to say it will get my mind off Nina." Aizen said with little or no amusement.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your date?"

" I already took her home."

" Then why are you complaining? " Gin asked.

" Because Gin I can't get my mind off her its almost like I'm…."

" You're in love." Gin mused,


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I feel your pain I feel the rain What happened to you I can't get to you Cause there's a wall In your heart That no one can get through And it's cold and it's dark And you don't have a clue But this wall it will fall If it's the last thing I do I'll get through this wall in your heart I know your soul I know I'm home Just come here to me I'll let you run through me Cause there's a wall In your heart  
That no one can get through And it's cold and it's dark And you don't have a clue But this wall it will fall If it's the last thing I do I'll get through this wall in your heart We'll break down all the troubles we have found And I'll find a way to mend your broken pieces We'll hold hands and be friends Until the end and our love will be forever But there's a wall In your heart  
That no one can get through And it's cold and it's dark And you don't have a clue  
But this wall it will fall If it's the last thing I do I'll get through this wall in your heart –Shelby Lynne" Wall in your Heart" ( Nina and Aizen)

Authoress note: Okay I have received a couple of reviews saying that Aizen is too out of character. Okay so what its only a fan fic just read my other fics yea most of the bad guys I write about are out of character but that is how I write okay please don't remind me over and over about how I slaughtered the fic okay. Second yes I do have gramical issues again people need to be reading this for fun not perfection. Third the hobo thing in Heuco Mundo is meant to be funny nothing based off Bleach, forth Aizen going to the world of the living merely for a date purpose. I did this in an rp with my cousins okay. Again I'm not pissed its nice to hear input but it is always the same. Okay I would like to thank those who have reviewed that like it. Hopefully this Aizen falling in love thing doesn't ruin them from enjoying it. I really am proud of it and that is what should matter as a fanficiton writer. Thank you.

Chapter 13:

At the very thought Aizen laughs out loud," Me? In love? That's never gonna happen,"

" I think it has."

"Why do you say that? Is it because I beat the shit out of her x boyfriend in front of you and the Espada?"

" No, because you are different….your not yourself. You never ask for my opinion nor anyone else's. "

" You….your too….happy….its weird your acting like some love stricken academy girl." Gin explained.

" I don't see it Gin. I don't think I can love Gin. You above all should know this."

" Then prove it and kill the girl."

Aizen looked at her," Wait, what? What? What? Kill her? Why would I just kill her?"

" To prove that you don't love her. To prove that you are still the same person as you say you are."

" Okay fine lets go to her house and kill her so I can prove it to you."

" Alright."

#

They now stand outside the gates of Nina's estate." Well, get it over with." Gin said.

" We have to jump the gate first Gin." Aizen said firmly. Unsure of himself. Unsure if this was really what he wanted to do.

" Why not just break it in?"

Aizen shakes his head and leaps up and lands on the other side of her gate." Your turn Gin. "

" Okay , I don't know why the hell I follow you all the time." He jumped it and followed Aizen as he climbs up a wall of vines towards a bedroom window at the same time he speaks to Gin." Because you are just about as loony as I am."

" Keh sure."

They climbed up and over a balcony platform, in the window Nina is sitting in a chair and across from her is another young woman crying and this young girl looked pregnant. " Looks like she's busy….I guess she lives to fight another day." Aizen cleared his throat then stared at the young woman with a kind helping heart. He watched Nina's movements to take the pregnant girl's hand and try to talk to her and give her good advice.

" Just do it Aizen….I know you wouldn't care if she was busy or not." Gin said.

Aizen does not answer right away, he just still watched Nina's movements and Gin notes the way he stares.

" God your in love." Gin said and turned back to go back to Heuco Mundo.

" No." Aizen leaves with him." So maybe I care about her, but that still doesn't mean I love her."

" Sure you don't."

" Ok then what about you? Your in love with Izuru." Aizen said mentioning the affair Gin had with his vice captain.

" Yeah but I'm not you."

"So then maybe I want to get into her pants."

"Still though what the hell do you think I am? An idiot? I saw the way you were looking at her."

" Alright fine Gin, Maybe I am a little confused right now about my feelings and….holy shit maybe I am falling for her."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

love the girls and the money and the shame of life My shallow mind is just a sign of your game of life There were girls in the front There were girls in the back  
And there were girls pettin' squirrels And there were squirrels smokin' crack With an old Navy Seal and the DEA And a loaded automatic just to blow me all away  
With a dog drinkin' liquor from a hole in the sky And a picture of a pitcher throwin' pitches at a guy He had a problem with his sister and her 3D cups And a brother with a shovel just to shake it all up I love the girls and the money and the shame of life Hop down they're the people on the street Where the fuzz in the navel make the people want to eat My shallow mind is just a sign of your game of life Get found at the level of the rest Where the people on the street put their mettle to the test Locomotive individual and a knuckle in a fight And I was hidin' in the bushes but I couldn't stand the light And he was highly indisputable the leader of the gang Like a bullet in the freezer - Bang Bang I love the girls and the money and the shame of life Hop down they're the people on the street Where the fuzz in the navel make the people want to eat My shallow mind is just a sign of your game of life Get found at the level of the rest Where the people on the street put their mettle to the test Get down - get down get get dow dow dow down  
Invisibility is a relative thing hah hah hah ha ha ha ha ha I was all shaken up after I got shaken down I was shakin' in the air And I was shakin' on the ground I was taken by the shaker who was preachin' to the crew He was shakin' lots of bacon cookin' egg in his shoe And awaken all the stereos began to sing a tune Told us we were just a vision in a dream about a shoe That was walkin' through a store  
To find a needle for a soul That had lost a little reason Through a little tiny hole  
I love the girls and the money and the shame of life Hop down they're the people on the street Where the fuzz in the navel make the people want to eat My shallow mind is just a sign of your game of life Get found at the level of the rest  
Where the people on the street put their mettle to the test I love the girls and the money and the shame of life Hop down they're the people on the street Where the fuzz in the navel make the people want to eat My shallow mind is just a sign of your game of life Get found at the level of the rest Where the people on the street put their mettle to the test- Butthole Surfers" Shame of Life" ( Aizen, Gin, and Tousen)

Chapter 14:

Aizen and Gin poked their heads out the crack of the back door, where all the hobos reigned supreme over the back yard. In one hand Gin held a bucket of a chopped up body in the other he held his Zanpakuto." Uh…are you ready?"

Aizen nodded " Hand me the bucket." With that he took the bucket," Watch my back." Upon finishing Aizen thrust open the door and slowly approached the hobos whose attention had been claimed they all stood groaning like zombies. Aizen paused in his movements dropped the bucket and turned and ran slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Okay we really need to get them out of here," Gin stated. Aizen nodding in agreement, stood up straight from leaning on the door and walked towards the kitchen" Hey Gin do we have…..shit." He muttered.

" What?"

" We are out of rice. " He said in disdain." I don't want to go to the world of the living to get some more…..shit…."

"Is Nina coming over for a lesson today Sosuke?" Gin asked.

" Later yeah."

" Maybe she can bring some rice with her." Gin mused.

Aizen was about to respond when he remembered that was a some sort of crop fields in a green house sort of thing not far….but those are guarded by a man by the name of Ulquiorra, which Aizen himself set. Where veggies. Fruits and rice were grown and kept. ( I don't care if that's how it works….its a fic!)

" I'll be right back." Aizen said and left the room. Gin stood there staring then shook his head taking a bottle of saki and walking out into the main room with it. Sitting down on the couch he was about to drink it when there was a knock at the door.

" Damn it." Gin cursed and answered " Why hello Ms. Nina Shishime " Gin said with his normal smirk.

Nina smiled sweetly" Hello Gin. Here I brought you more shushi." She said and handed him the container with her homemade shushi.

Gin's smile widened as he accepted it. "So come on in Nina." He offered for her to sit with him." So , Sosuke tells me you have the honor of being his new girlfriend. That is a new one." Gin started.

" Well….yeah…he's really nice to me. " Nina said.Gin chuckled." Whats so funny?"

" Sosuke Aizen being nice? I guess cause he does like you a lot I mean….I suppose that make sense." Gin said with a shrug.

"So…uh….is Sosuke here?"Nina asked.

" He went to get more rice….he should be back soon….so he also tells me you are a therapist of sorts."

" Yeah. Why? Do you need some one to talk to?" Nina asked.

Gin thought for a moment," If there was someone to listen to me then yes." He stopped and noticed Nina stared at him." What?"

"Well you said you need an ear….I am offering to be that ear." She said.

" Nina you don't want to hear about my problems." Gin said.

" Lets call it a friend's ear." Nina offered.

" K." Gin only managed to slightly choke out." Well…have you ever thought that you were doing some right….but as time starts to go by…..maybe that action was the worst thing that could be done?" Nina only nodded. So Gin Continued." Well…..Aizen, Tousen and I left the Seireitei and the Soul Society in pursuit of this….this….dump. But I didn't consider what I was leaving behind…." He paused and looked at the young woman still listening.

" I left behind the man I love. He was my vice Captian….Izuru…and now that I am gone I'm scared he'll hurt himself." He slid his face into his hands.

Nina opened her mouth at last to speak" Do you think Izuru would want you to worry so much? "Gin still hung his head and shook it slowly." Have you seen him since you left?" Again Gin shook his head." Well Gin…all the advice I can offer is…." She paused and looked over at the fall wall….in which Aizen leaned on and watched, in his arm he held a large brown bag of rice.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.Then continued what she was going to say to Gin." ….you should try to see him and explain to him how much you miss him, how much you love him….and not to worry at all and that you would try to see him as much as possible."

" But….Nina….I did things that he would hate me over."

" If he truly loves you….all that is there is forgiveness. Love Gin is the key to all existence….love is the greatest feeling…."She paused and remembered Aizen was standing there. She cleared her throat.

" Thank you Nina." Gin said then noted Aizen's presence he smiled again and stood with the container of Shushi.

"Sosuke your girlfriend is here to see you." He said with a nervous laugh. Aizen nodded.

" I see that Gin." He said and watched Gin leave the room, before going to sit with Nina on the couch.

" Hi." Nina said with a smile.

" Hey." Aizen responded. " So….you counseled Ichimaru?" Nina only nodded. Aizen smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. But she spoke

" Why? Do you want me to council you?" She asked Aizen paused and stared at her his smile faded.

Authoress note: Yeah I know you readers are so pissed that Aizen and Gin are ooc but I really could care less...I am writing this for fun so..please bash away if you must...uh sorry though for the delay...I am running low on Aizen ideas


	15. Chapter 15

You look into my eyes I go out of my mind I can't see anything Cos this love's got me blind I can't help myself I can't break the spell  
I can't even try I'm in over my head You got under my skin I got no strength at all In the state that I'm in And my knees are weak And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time _Chorus: _Baby, I'm too lost in you Caught in you Lost in everything about you So deep, I can't sleep I can't think I just think about the things that you do (you do) I'm too lost in you (Too lost in you) ooh Well you whispered to me And I shiver inside You undo me and move me In ways undefined And you're all I see And you're all I need Help me baby (help me baby) Help me baby (help me now) Cos I'm slipping away Like the sand to the tide  
Flowing into your arms Falling into your eyes If you get too near I might disappear I might lose my mind _Chorus: _Baby, I'm too lost in you Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you So deep, I can't sleepI can't think I just think about the things that you do (you do) I'm too lost in you (Too lost in you)  
I'm going crazy in love for you baby (I can't eat and I can't sleep) I'm going down like a stone in the sea Yeah, no one can rescue me (No one can rescue me)  
Oooh, my baby Oooh, baby, baby _Chorus: _Baby, I'm too lost in you Caught in you Lost in everything about you So deep, I can't sleep I can't think I just think about the things that you do (you do) I'm too lost in you I'm lost in you I'm lost in you I'm lost in everything about you So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think I just think about the things that you do (you do) I'm too lost in you(Too lost in you)- Sugababes" too lost in you" ( Nina and Aizen)

Chapter 15

Aizen tilted his head straight still staring down at Nina. " Nina…" He began " If I told you about some things that I have done….then you would turn and never come back."

Nina smiled and lifted her hand and gently ran it along his cheek, Aizen merely closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Nina leaned herself closer to him and took his face in her hands and pressed her lips into his. Aizen did nothing to pull away and let her kiss him.

As they pulled out the kiss Aizen muttered," Do you promise not to leave?" He asked not knowing why he even asked her, this wasn't him , what would the great Aizen care if some tart thought negatively about him and walked out on him?

"Sosuke, I could never judge you on what things you've done…when I too have committed my own act of sin." She whispered.

Aizen smiled lightly at her, and caressed her face slowly, taking her into another kiss, leaned her back so she lay upon the couch and his body reclined hers, his hands slowly running through her silk like hair then down her shoulders. His free hand went to undo the sash around her waist, once that was untied he gently and slowly deepened the kiss to distract her as he gingerly opened her Chinese robe, exposing her chest, his kiss keeping her from reacting.

Nina made no movements as she felt his hand run up her bare soft belly and towards her bra that rested over the mounds of her breasts. Aizen could hear her moan slightly as she shook her head," No." She muttered." Your pushing too fast."

Aizen stared down at her," Alright. So then you want to go your own pace ."He mused.

Nina nodded." Well seeing as how I have never gone all the way with anyone….please I would rather not rush it."

Aizen said nothing as he sat up and leaned back, and took her in his arms and let her lay on his chest as he caressed her back, hair, and shoulder blades gently with his slender fingers. Both just lay there on the couch together listening to the sound of each others light breathing. That resulted in them both dozing off in each other's arms.

Sometime later Aizen opened his eyes and glanced down at the young woman laying asleep in his arms, and did not want to wake her, his brown eyes looked over at the doorway where an espada stood there watching. This Espada was very pale with one green eye and other a different color. Under his eyes he had straight black lines. Half his black hair was covered by half a white helmet of some sort." Is this for real?" The espada asked approaching Aizen and the young girl in his arms.

Aizen smirked and whispered," Do me a favor and hold her for a moment Ulquiorra?" He requested.

The man known as Ulquiorra nodded and scooped her up in his arms so Aizen could get up.

" Where did you find her?" He asked Aizen in a whisper.

" Actually she found me." Aizen said and gently took Nina in his arms, one hand held her under her legs and the other supported her mid back so that her face rested against his collar.

" Have you slept with her yet?"

Aizen shook his head," For once I don't have a woman here to pork. I will confide in you and Gin only….she is my girlfriend." As his finished Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something when Aizen spoke softly again." No one of you Arrancar should dispute this either. If word gets out…which it will…then I expect full support. Unless I have to prove to you guys who it is on the throne." With that he turned and made his way towards his room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:

The killa clowns in your town raising all hell Tecca nina with the stamina coming to damage ya buckin' The bammer when I bust with a bang.And it ain't no clause that say fraud ain't no tall tales Women love it when I hit when I covet the booty they Giving it to me but it ain't no thang We reppin' KCMO fellas and the ladies know That we comin' with the killas I'm with the gorillas The villains will get you when you disrespect us Even the babies know Tech nina got flowcrazy We be giving the women the willy we sick of the haterz Wanna pay us go to get this record This is important we be courtin' every place we go  
Get you up in the room ain't trippin' off of the groom I'll give it to you anyway you wanna have it Baby is a horse and yes of course Imma have 2 break the ho Leaving the kids at home I wanna bone alone we hopping Up and down like jack rabbits So many kids put this on their daddy's mind Never will I ever put him out there like that feelin' that I did Tecca nina take it right back. Tellin' him that the mommy's Boyfriend's Tech N9ne. Do be lookin' at me like you really wanna fight  
Cat all Tecca nina wanna know is where the mic at? _Chorus _This is the town where the clowns put it down baby (Mama say stop or I'm gonna tell papa) Close the doe, before ya child hear the sound baby (Mama say stop or I'm gonna tell papa) _Verse 2 _151 Malibu rum and pineapple juice  
4 those who don't know that's caribou lou origin in Missou We having fun got some buns on some yac abuse Rogue dogs and I'm reppin' the smoke a lot regime outlaws Deuce klick and the zo Stagga, when you with the nutthowze we gon have ya Taking everything up in the book from ex to that puff you Lookin' to get took. Abracadabra, 151 and coke is Viagra Give it to me give it to me give it to me got her in love From having the bed shook Look, I'm hella fed up with all the silly rumors dog Sayin' that we got dropped JCOR that never ever would Happen I mean what do they know? We kept our Head up now money's coming to us all.  
We kickin' it with strange wollowing in fame giving The game only when I say so. So crack some bub wit me demons get some Love wit me. Do what you gotta do to get what you Gotta get I gotta get it all Tecca nina's on a roll Get on some shrub wit me 2 cases of Bud wit me What you gonna do to get the women on krunk Imma Hit'em with the funk got'em all like oh _ChorusT_hat's Tech N9ne, sex all the time Teasing your chakra and ain't nobody hotter (Mama say stop or I'm gonna tell papa)  
Tech Nine" ImmA Tell" Gin, Aizen and Tousen

I wanted to use all the lyrics but god damn they were way too freakn long

Chapter sixteen:

Opening his eyes Aizen 's brown eyes fell upon the still sleeping young woman beside him in his bed, gingerly he stroked her sleeping calm face with his fingertips, gently resting them upon her red lips, what he would not give to devour them again. To devour her, bit by bit every inch of her soft skin.

As Aizen moved to wrap his arm around her felt Nina shift her body to turn upon her side, so now Aizen spooned with her, his body pressed into hers his hand wrapped around her waist.

And then the more he thought about the position they were in…..it sort of turned him on. So, he rolled over gently unto his back and decided of the best and painful effective way of getting rid of his erection….again.

" Sosuke." He could hear Nina mutter. He rolled over again and he faced Nina, his hand covered his hard on.

" What?" He whispered.

" I should be getting home." She muttered and rolled over to get up from the bed. Aizen just lay there staring at her.

" Come to dinner tomorrow night. Meet the Arrancar." Aizen said softly his eyes glued on Nina.

Nina smiled." I shall try to make it." She said as she took one last look at her boyfriend and then she left closing his bedroom door behind her.

So now here stood Sosuke Aizen, naked underneath a freezing cold shower again. Then he dried off, moments later he found Gin sitting on the couch reading over a love note he had wrote to his lover and vice captain, Izuru.

Aizen took a seat with the towel wrapped around his waist beside Gin." I want the Easpada to meet her." He started.

" Hm…why not invite her over to our weekly all Arrancar and Easpada dinner." Gin suggested.

" Gin, I did. And I am unsure if it was the best of my ideas. I mean because the Espada are all a bunch of wild remorsless animals."

Gin shrugged" im not sure...it will be intersting to see how Nina interacts with the Espada since she has not met any of them yet"

"Maybe...but knowing a few of them...they might try to eat her or. But I'm sure they wouldnt because of who I am to them"

Gin" Maybe you should ask Tousen for his opinion,"

Aizen nodded," Yo Tousen! Get your ass in here!"

Upon a few seconds of silence both Gin and Aizen hear" No Bitch!"

Gin smiled as Tousen entered the room" Hi Tousen"

" I need you in here for your opinion," Aizen began.

Tousen for a moment ignored Aizen and spoke to Gin" Hello Gin."

After several seconds he turned his head towards Aizen" Screw you." That brought a chuckle out of Gin.

Aizen lifted his eyebrow," What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I is not following you any mow " Tousen began( My cousin plays Tousen like that. I can never understand a word she says Its so funny)

" Why not?" Aizen asked digging in the side of the couch for his super strong sake stash.,

" Cause look where you got me."

" What the hell is wrong with this place?" Aizen asked.There was another pause then Aizen looked at Gin" Gin what's wrong with this place?"

"Well…it is not as great as the Soul Society." Gin answered.

Aizen paused in sipping the sake and only nodded in agreement." Nina still needs to meet you, Kaname."

" Get the hell away from my mother fucker!!"

" Dude I didn't even touch you!" Aizen defended." What the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't think he likes you Aizen." Gin pointed out.

" No shit Ichimaru," With that Aizen gulped down his sake and leaned back and relaxed.


End file.
